User blog:PegasusMan/Infinite Love: Chapter 15 - The Wedding
MUSIC LINK <-- Previous chapter 1- We go to Lineland and prepare the wedding. When the preparations are made, everyone helps out. It takes a few hours to finish everything, and when we do, it looks magnificent. When everyone is dressing themselves for the wedding, Blumiere takes me into a corner, behind the stage. He has a big, white cloth in his hand. “Timpani, this is what I wanted to show you,” Blumiere says. He reveals what’s behind the white cloth. There is a white dress behind it. Now, it’s no ordinary dress. Like my Pixl hair clip that has a rainbow color to it, the dress mimics that in the areas of your collar, your waist, and by your knees. Splashes of rainbow colors spread out around the bottom. It even comes with white soft gloves. I love it. I stare at it in awe. “Oh Blumiere,” I manage to say. “Where’d… where’d you get this?” “In Dockside, when I got the extra food.” “It’s… it’s beautiful...” “I’d like you to wear it at the wedding.” “Of course…” “You can also keep it. I bought it for you.” “Really?” I feel like everything has gone my way. I kind of dislike that. “Thank you, Blumiere.” We change, and then the wedding starts. Nothing interesting happens until the bride and the groom are supposed to kiss. “Lord Blumiere,” Merlon says to me. “Do you take Lady Timpani to be your lawfully wedded wife ‘til your games are over?” “I do,” Blumiere says with confident. Merlon turns to me. “Lady Timpani, do you take Lord Blumiere to be your lawfully wedded husband ‘til your games are over?” “I do,” I answer. “I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride,” Merlon says to Blumiere. Blumiere leans in, and we kiss. When we pull away, something surprising happens. Suddenly, the ground begins to shake. Blumiere holds me tight in his grasp. ---- NEW MUSIC LINK ---- Two figures appear in the air. “Ahahaha!” says a familiar voice. “And so I appear, as fast as a lightning strike, as fast a snake amongst its prey!!” Blumiere knows this voice. The way it talks is… so familiar. “I’m here to trash this pitiful wedding… for I am Dimentio!!” yells Dimentio. The two figures become recognizable. One is Dimentio, when the other is Dimentia. Brother and sister, united. “Prepare to taste the disgusting and ugly taste of defeat!” Dimentio yells once again. Mario and Luigi go into action. They jump to Dimentio and Dimentia, only to be thrown away back to the ground by a mysterious force. They get up, dazed. “Ahahaha!! You are no match for us!! You might as well go hit your head against a wall!!” Then Blumiere speaks up. “Dimentio!! You have no business in being here! Leave or be punished!” “Ah, Lord Blumiere… I should have finished you when I had the chance! Might as well do it now!” Dimentio fires a mini-void at Blumiere. As the mini-void tries to suck Blumiere in, I grab onto both of his hands, with Merlon holding onto my waist from behind. But the suction is too much. One of Blumiere’s hands slip from my grasp, then the other. Blumiere goes flying into the mini-void. “BLUMIERE!!!” I yell as I cry. “Blumiere!! Blumiere!” The mini-void closes. Then Dimentio notices me. “Lady Timpani! My, how beautiful you look! Too bad it will be ruined by your pitiful tears over your lost Blumiere!! Ahahaha! I will give him the fate that I endured, as it will not be enjoyable!! Give me your last words to him, and I’ll deliver the message.” “You… I’ll… I’ll get Blumiere back!! I will! You will do nothing to him!! Everything will be put onto you once again!” Dimentio laughs. “The pain has already started, Lady Timpani! Now there is nothing you can do!! My preparations are nearly complete! Everything is put in place! Have fun with your ruined wedding! Ciao!!” Then they disappear. ---- NEW MUSIC LINK ---- Merlon turns to me. “Lady Timpani, are you alright?” he says. I look at him with teary eyes. “Y-Yes… except for Blumiere… he’s… he’s gone…” “It’s okay,” Luigi says as the other heroes join us. “We’ll start searching right now!” “But how?” Merlon questions. “How was Dimentio resurrected?” “I believe t-that it is D-Dimentia,” I reply. “She is a-a h-healer at Dockside, a p-place much like F-Flipside and Flopside.” “Ah,” Merlon figures as he nods his head. Then I start to cry again. “W-What will Dimentio and Dimentia d-do to h-him?” “I do not know. But it must not be good. That is why we must get searching. In every dimension. Lady Timpani, we have an open house for your family in Flipside. Luigi will escort you there. Please, leave now,” Merlon says to us. Luigi uses his Return Pipe, and I hold on. The hunt for Dimentio and Dimentia begins, as well as the search for my Blumiere. END OF BOOK ONE Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic